Mahikari
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Cloud looked everywhere. He was blinded by the darkness his nightmare made. Then a white feather fell on his feet. [CxA] Read and Review!


Author's notes: Aww… TT This is the last of my CloudxAerith 100 themes challenge trilogy. Its theme is… None other than… **Light**! Please Read and Review and watch out for some stories I will be posting again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Enjoy!!

* * *

_Aerith… Aerith…_

He whispered her name like a prayer. She was the only person that remained in his mind after all these years. He couldn't forget her smile… their memories. He blamed himself for all the things that happened to her. Her death… The maniac laughter of a mad man still rang throughout his head. The man he looked up to as a hero. The reason why his whole life broke apart. Sephiroth, his nightmare. The very moment Sephiroth's blade went through her heart that was the first time his heart ever cried. That was the reason he fell into darkness. He was pulled into a void of anger, guilt, sadness… Never again to see the light.

. -+-.

Aerith smiled to the group of people before her as tears trickled down her cheeks again. She was happy because they cared not only for her but for the one she loved too. The First Class SOLDIER approached her and he wiped away her tears.

"It's time…"

The flower girl nodded at him and she closed her eyes. Zack joined Mr. Wedge, Mr. Biggs and Jessie behind him. They held hands and they began to dissolve into white particles. Aerith clasped her hands in deep reverence as the particles started to surround her.

_Lifestream… Please, give me this chance. Only one chance. To be with Cloud. Please… Hear me!_

Aerith stretched her arms widely as she was raised. Each loving thought, every unforgettable memory… they united with the particles which made it stronger. Stronger than the waves of Mako that surrounded the Lifestream. The white particles gathered at her back and they formed into two white wings. Aerith pursed her lips in confidence and she soared below the flowing river of life.

_Cloud, hold on… I'm coming._

. -+-.

Cloud looked everywhere. He was blinded by the darkness his nightmare made. Then a white feather fell on his feet. He looked up and he saw a figure of a woman coming down to him, hands outstretched and beautiful white wings on her back. Cloud's face lightened and as the woman drew closer to him light began to illuminate his whole body. He smiled as he also extended out his hands. The darkness disappeared completely as he held the woman in his arms.

.-+-.

_I'm here…_

…

_I know… You always were, weren't you?_

…

_Will you ever forgive me?_

…

_Shhh… It's time to wake up._

. -+-.

The SOLDIER slowly fluttered his eyes. He breathed slowly as he felt a hand caressing his head. He felt warmth surround his body as he inhaled in the sweet smell of newly bloomed flowers. There was only one person who can make him feel this way… and he cannot live until he saw her again. Without hesitation, the SOLDIER gazed up and his light blue eyes met a pair of sparkling emerald orbs.

"Aerith…?"

The person smiled warmly down at him. Her face didn't change althrougout the years that she had gone. It was the same happy face he had known to love. Seeing her this way brought him nostalgia as their memories flooded his mind.

"You came back… I waited for you because you said that you would."

She just stared at him, memorizing every line of his face, his lips and his beautiful azure eyes. She didn't want this moment to end. The SOLDIER slightly moved but a pair of pale hands steadied his head. Cloud blushed when he realized his head was on the flower girl's lap. He looked around and he saw flowers blooming all around them. He stared again at Aerith and his eyes widened when he saw white wings behind her.

"Is this a dream?"

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed sadly as she slowly nodded. The SOLDIER crossed his eyebrows as he clenched his teeth.

"I knew it! You're going away again aren't you?" He looked up to her. "Dammit, Aerith! Say something! Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you're staying."

Tears began to gather at the corner of the SOLDIER's eyes.

"I can't… I can't take it anymore. I never knew… I never expected I'd be this way." He choked in the tears that slowly ran down his pale cheeks. "Please… Don't go. Not again."

"There's no need to be sad, Cloud. Tifa and the others are there for you. You have a family now. It's time you forgot about the past.

"But…" Cloud's eyes darkened as his broken heart began to take over. "There are so many things I wanted to say… so many things I could've done. Why couldn't I be there for you? Why couldn't I save you?"

Aerith caressed his spiky blonde hair lovingly making him feel he's not alone. That she's always there for him.

"But you came for me, right?" Cloud gazed up at her warmth, her light. "And that alone is enough."

The surroundings were filled with the aroma of the flowers and the calm breeze swept the field. Aerith raised her eyes to the sky and she breathed in the cool wind.

"Do you remember?"

The SOLDIER averted his light blue eyes to the beautiful woman.

"The night at the Gold Saucer?"

"Yeah…" Cloud smiled lightly as the images of that magical night flashed through his mind. "My payment as bodyguard and… my very first date… with you."

.-+-.

The night sky was illuminated by different colors of light that bursted out of the fireworks. The brilliant scenery was reflected on two sparkling emerald eyes.

"It's so pretty!" Aerith glanced at the sulking man before her. "Hey! Why aren't you enjoying at all? Don't you like being with me?"

The man hid behind the shadows but the pink that raced across his face was visible when the fireworks radiated on the carriage.

"N-no! It's just that…" Aerith cocked her head at the man. The man gazed at the side, his spiky blonde hair moving with him. "It's my first time."

Aerith beamed widely at him and she averted her gaze to the racing chocobo's that passed by the window. The man also peeked out of the window curious of what the girl's been talking about. He quickly turned to the darkness when the girl faced his direction.

"It bothered me at first… How the two of you were alike. The features, gesture…"

Aerith shook her head slightly. It was a few months ago when she had joined AVALANCHE. She had experienced many things with her new friends. Especially with the man before her, Cloud Strife, who looked a lot like her first love. But as time went by she began to see the truth. He was hiding… hiding in the shadows of a different person. A person he claims to be.

"But you're different… Things are different."

The fireworks were still a vast in the night sky and the lights of the Golden Saucer collided with that light producing into a mix of different, breath-taking colors. Aerith glanced at the man before him. His gleaming azure eyes were staring back at her.

"I want to meet you, Cloud."

His blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But I'm right here."

Aerith smiled at him again.

"I know, I know. What I mean is…" The flower girl raised a hand to her chest and she gazed at him lovingly. "I want to meet… you."

.-+-.

"I'm so happy... I met a person like you. For once, I felt like a normal woman without the worries, the burdens that ties me to my mission for the Planet." Aerith beamed widely at him. "That night… I felt like a real woman. That's why I don't have any regrets in coming out here… with you. "

"How?" The SOLDIER crossed his eyebrows and he clenched his teeth. "How can you smile when we can't be together?! Maybe it's easy for you to forget… b-but I can't!"

"Do you think I'm not suffering too?" Aerith's face was downcast and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Do you think I'm contented in watching you from far away?"

"I know it's unfair, Cloud. Life is unfair. But…" Aerith smiled at him and she lowered her forehead to his. "However, I'm thankful because I had this chance. Cloud…"

The SOLDIER stared up at her his eyes softened by the light. Aerith placed her hands on Cloud's head and she leaned down. A tear fell down from her eyes as her lips met his.

"All you have to know… is that."

Aerith began to fade away as she withdrew. And with a smile she opened her wings.

"I love you."

. -+-.

_Aerith… I love you too._

. -+-.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the church. He slowly stood up and he faced the heavens. The SOLDIER raised his hands and he touched his lips. He felt it… He felt the warmth of Aerith's lips on his own. It wasn't a dream. She was really there… talking to him. He smiled warmly as he began to feel all the burden from him disappear.

_I'll never be afraid of darkness…_

_For you,_

_will always be… _

_My light._


End file.
